Glad To Let My Power Show
by earth princess terra
Summary: Kayla Holly wasn't a ordinary witch she has also a different power she can make snow appear out of no where, she has kept it a secret from her family and friends. One day she accidentally showed her powers to others out of fear. So she runs to room of the requirements and practice her powers little did she know someone was watching. R&R please and thank you.


**AN: I don't own the song Let it Go or Harry potter**

**Summary: Kayla Holly wasn't a ordinary witch she has also a different power she can make snow appear out of no where, she has kept it a secret from her family and friends. One day she accidentally showed her powers to others out of fear. So she runs to room of the requirements and practice her powers little did she know someone was watching.**

* * *

**Kayla's POV **

I looked out the window of my dormitory and saw it was snowing, I smiled. I loved the snow because I could also make snow on my own. It was the weekend I got up and dressed in my blue jumper and my blue pants and blue shoes. I put on my jacket and went out of my dormitory. I brushed my snow white hair, yes I was born with snow white hair and I am a muggleborn. I saw everyone up, but I just make a run out of the Gryffindor common room. I still recall how the sorting hat put me in this hall. I will always help those in need with out them knowing it was me that saved me. Today we are able to go to hogsmeade. I ran all the way to hogsmeade. I loved going there especially during the winter. I made it there and I was smiling and giggling.

"Why are you so giggly you filthy mudblood?" A voice I know to well sneered at me from behind.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" I asked him. When I turned around I see him with Pansy and his goons.

"Oh little mudblood has a comeback we just want to have practice on our magic someone, might as well be you mudblood." He said. My eyes opened wide in fear. I started running. I ran past the Weasley twins with Malfoy and his gang on my tail. I was stuck in a corner. I turned Malfoy and his gang with their wands out.

"No where to run now Mudblood." Pansy said. Then they raised their wands.

"No!" I said and I waved my hand and a snow ball shield formed in front of me it hit them to the ground. Fred and George were standing there shock along with the four on the ground.

"Kayla..." George said. I looked at him with fear, no I didn't want him to know especially. I had to get away. I started running with snow falling above me as I run. I ran all the way to the castle, I ran to the seventh floor. I need a place right for me to hide and stay for a bit I thought then a blue and white door appeared in front of me. I heard of this place I think it was called the room of requirements. Once in side I saw it was filled with snow and it looks like a mountain top I smiled maybe I can hide in here for a while. I started walking up the hill and the wind was blowing. I looked behind me on the hill I didn't see a foot print behind. I looked up it looks like a night sky. I started singing.

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,**  
** not a footprint to be seen.**  
** A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.**  
** The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.**  
** Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.**  
** Don't let them in, don't let them see.**  
** Be the good girl you always have to be.**  
** Conceal don't feel, don't let them know.**  
** Well, now they know!**

I started do lots of stuff with my powers. I came across a gap. I made a snow bridge. I then ran across it making it a ice bridge.

**Let it go, let it go!**  
** Can't hold it back anymore.**  
** Let it go, let it go!**  
** Turn away and slam the door.**  
** I don't care what they're going to say.**  
** Let the storm rage on.**  
** The cold never bothered me anyway.**

I never felt so free to be able to be me with my powers.

**It's funny how some distance,**  
** makes everything seem small.**  
** And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all**  
** It's time to see what I can do,**  
** to test the limits and break through.**  
** No right, no wrong, no rules for me.**  
** I'm free!**

I made snowmen that looked like the friends I did have. I was dancing in circles making the snow fall more. I will never cry again.

**Let it go, let it go.**  
** I am one with the wind and sky.**  
** Let it go, let it go.**  
** You'll never see me cry.**  
** Here I stand, and here I'll stay.**  
** Let the storm rage on.**

I then made a mini castle for me and I loved it. The castle looked like crystals.

**My power flurries through the air into the ground.**  
** My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**  
** And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**  
** I'm never going back; the past is in the past!**

I then flew up in the sky like I was one with the wind.

**Let it go, let it go.**  
** And I'll rise like the break of dawn.**  
** Let it go, let it go**  
** That perfect girl is gone**  
** Here I stand, in the light of day.**

I then looked at the fake rising sun.

**Let the storm rage on!**  
** The cold never bothered me anyway**

I finished singing I then hear something like someone is calling my name. I then realized the rising sun was a person.

"Kayla." It was George.

"Stay back please I don't want you to get hurt." I said while crying. He then came over and hugged me. I was crying and he wiped my tears.

"No crying Kayla it's okay I don't care what power you have. I actually think it is cool." George said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes now lets get back to hogsmeade Fred is wait." George said I nodded and then we started towards the door. "And Kayla?"

"Yeah George?" I asked. He then kissed me at first I was shocked then I kissed him back.

"Will you be my girl?" he asked me.

"Yes!" I said then I hugged him and we headed to hogsmeade. Once there Fred, George and I had a snowball fight I made my snowballs with my powers which Fred and George thought it was cheating, but didn't care. I can say one thing though I am glad to let my power show.


End file.
